


I Have A Request

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dry Sex, M/M, They get a bit kinky, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Gavin wants to try something. Michael isn't so sure this is a good idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from bac0nluver69 who wanted Mavin with dry sex. I hope this delivered and I hope you all enjoy.

Gavin wasn’t exactly the most open person when it came to sex, nor was he the most experimental. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have his kinks, but Gavin usually got so flustered whenever anything remotely mentioning sex came up that their talk about kinks usually resulted in: Michael asks if they can try something new and Gavin either said absolutely not or rolled with it.

Which was why it was so surprising to Michael when Gavin came up to  _ him _ one day and asked if they could do something.

“Ok.” Michael immediately answered, because this was  _ Gavin _ who was asking. The Brit kept fidgeting but he refused to look away from Michael, which showed him that Gavin was serious about whatever it was. Then it occurred to Michael to actually ask what Gavin wanted to try.

Or. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked, because it resulted in a short yelling match. “You want to do  _ what _ ?”

Gavin took a deep breath. “I want to try having sex dry.” 

Michael shook his head. “Gavin, babe, please. Do you know how much that’s going to fucking hurt?” 

Gavin flushed, but he refused to back down. “Look, I just want to try, ok. Is that so much to ask?” 

Michael bit his lip. 

Sensing weakness, Gavin pressed forward. “We’ll prepare beforehand. You know how I am about safety. And if it hurts too much, we’ll stop.” 

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gavin. “You’ll stop? You, Mr. No Self-Control?” 

That made Gavin pause for a moment before changing tactics. “Ok, but I know  _ you’ll  _ stop, right?”

Michael actually thought about it now. While Gavin had no self-preservation, of any kind, Michael more than made up for it with his protectiveness. They both knew Michael would be totally unwilling to do anything that would actually hurt Gavin. Michael could stop himself if they needed to. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes as Gavin crashed into him, kissing him deeply and thanking him over and over again. Michael was going to regret this, he just knew it. 

~

As much as he hated the idea, Michael couldn't deny that Gavin was right. While the Brit usually saved all his safety measures for his slow-mo productions, he seemed to be putting all of that into preparing for this. 

Gavin agreed to take a week to prepare. In that week, each morning, Michael would help Gavin by slowly pushing in a butt plug. Dry, of course. Each day, the plug would get bigger and bigger. Michael always took note of the winces and groans Gavin let out. It took awhile for him to stop worrying about how he was hurting Gavin. Instead, he focused on the way Gavin said to keep going.   

By the end of the week, Michael felt like it was safe enough to actually try for the real thing. 

“Are you sure about this?” Michael asked, in-between kissing the life out of Gavin.

“Mmm, uh, yeah. Yeah I’m sure.” Gavin replied, panting as he tried desperately to catch his breath. 

“Ok. Ok.” Michael took a couple of deep breaths. Then he set to undressing Gavin, revealing tanned skin. Inch by inch. Michael smiled as he helped Gavin out of his skinny jeans, kissing his hip. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Gavin squirmed and without looking, Michael knew the Brit was blushing. “Michael.” 

“What? It’s true.” Michael smirked against the Brit’s skin. Ok, maybe he was preying on Gavin’s praise kink. But seeing Gavin squirm and wiggle as Michael breaks him down with soft words of encouragement and telling the man how pretty was, would always be Michael’s favorite part of their love making. “My pretty boi. My good boy.” 

Gavin choked, fingers grasping at Michael’s curls. “Please.” 

“I’ll get you there, baby.” Michael promised, finally releasing Gavin from his jeans. He slowly kissed his way back up, giving a small nip to Gavin’s hardening cock. Gavin jerked, moaning, which caused Michael to chuckled. “You’re always so needy.” 

Gavin stuck his tongue out, moving to wound his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “That’s because you always move too slow.” 

“Impatient, impatient.” Michael clucked his tongue, carefully moving them backwards till Gavin’s knees hit the edge of the bed. He let Gavin fall backwards, grinning as the other man immediately spread his legs. “Why are you always such a slut?” 

“Because I need you Michael. Please?” Gavin bit his lip and looked up at Michael. If Michael was going to use Gavin’s praise kink against him, then it was only fair that Gavin returns the favor by using Michael’s begging kink. One hand slid down his body, making sure that Michael was paying attention, until he reached the little rope that was attached to the plug stretching him out. “Need you here, in me. I’m ready, so ready.” 

“Oh yeah.” Michael stood back, arms crossed. For now, he ignored how tight his pants were, instead focusing on the boy in his bed. “Show me how ready you are.” 

Gavin pulled the plug out, making sure his eyes were connected with Michael’s the entire time. His mouth was open wide, moans pouring out, as that fullness left him, taking in the sensation of how rough it felt sliding out of him with no lube. Michael had given up on refusing to touch himself, instead rubbing at his covered crotch. Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut as the tip of the plug popped out.

Gavin was full on begging now. “Please, Michael. Please. I  _ want  _ you.” 

“Play with yourself.” Michael commanded as he started to undress. 

Gavin did, first reaching for his dick, giving little strokes, and then reaching down to slip a finger in his hole. Michael ate up everything, from the way Gavin moved to the noises that were leaving his mouth. He couldn’t pull his underwear down fast enough so he could crawl, naked, over Gavin. 

Gavin looked up at him, eyes hooded and panting. “ _ Michael.” _

Michael shushed him, leaning down to bit at the juncture of Gavin’s neck. “Like I said before, I’m going to take care of you.” He reached down to twist at Gavin’s nipples. “Now, be a good boy and spread your thighs wider.” 

Gavin keened and did as he asked. Michael’s hand continued to move south, stopping every so often to scratch here or pinch there. He made sure to leave his mark as often as he could on Gavin’s skin. Finally, he reached to where Gavin wanted him most. Or almost. 

“Michael.” Gavin whined as Michael left feather-light touches along Gavin’s cock. 

“Yes?” Michael grinned. 

Gavin scowled up at him, hands squeezing at Michael’s shoulders. “Come on, come on.” 

“What? You don’t think I can make you cum like this?” 

“You  _ can _ . I know you can. But I don’t want that. I want you in me.” Gavin urged. “I want you in me. I want you in me, Michael.” 

Michael closed his eyes, breathing through his nose. Hard. “You’re such a tease, Gav.” 

“Says the one who. Bloody. Won’t get on with it.” Gavin growled, buckling his hips up. Michael gasped as their erections bumped against each other. 

“Fine. Fine. Just have to do one thing, first.” Ignoring Gavin’s protest, Michael removed his hand from Gavin’s cock and reached down to prod at Gavin’s hole. Gavin twitched before forcing himself to still and allowing Michael to slip his finger in. 

Gavin squeezed his eyes close and gritted his teeth. There was that fullness that he loved but he couldn’t help tensing at the rough slide, though the plug had helped to take some of that initial pain away. 

Michael froze, taking in Gavin’s body language. “You ok?”

Gavin took a moment to relax and compose himself. “Yeah. You can continue.” 

Michael waited a moment, waited long enough till Gavin started squirming again, before he pushed his finger farther in. Every time Gavin even attempted to tense up, Michael would freeze and wait till Gavin said it was ok to continue. They continued that trend when Michael added a second, third finger, trying to stretch Gavin out as much as possible. 

By the end of it, Gavin was almost crying as he begged Michael. “Please, please,  _ please _ .” 

Michael was at his limit too. Pulling his fingers out, Michael shifted closer. He pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s lips before looking down to watch as he slid his cock inside. 

No matter how much they prepare, with fingers and plugs, nothing compares to the real thing. Gavin braced himself as much as he could, refusing to allow Michael to take this as a sign that they should stop. But he couldn’t deny that it hurt. 

“S-slow down, please.” Gavin whimpered out. 

Michael had to force himself to not pull out and instead follow Gavin’s order. He slowed down to a crawl, inching in, arms starting to shake as . Gavin was clenching at Michael’s arms, biting his lips and focusing instead on the pleasure he was receiving. Both were gasping by the time Michael bottomed out. “You ok?” 

“Y-yeah.” Gavin stuttered. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his hips, smiling at the moan Michael let out. 

“Fuck, Gavin, you keep doing that and I don’t think I can hold back from fucking you.” Michael jerked his hips a bit, not being able to stop himself from moving. 

“And? Is that supposed to be a bad thing?” Gavin continued to squeeze around the cock inside of him.

“Y-yes.” Michael glared, shifting around so one hand could grip Gavin’s hips and still him. “It is, if it means I can hurt you.” 

Gavin groaned, thumping his head back against the bed. “Michael, you're not hurting me.”

Michael raised one eyebrow. “Oh really? So this doesn’t hurt?” Moving fast, he pulled out before roughly pushing back in. 

Gavin let out a yip, hands pushing at Michael’s shoulders to get him to stop. Both took their time to catch their breaths, Michael giving Gavin a little extra time to adjust again. As soon as the pain died down, Gavin sighed and glared up at his boyfriend. “Fine. I get the point.” 

“Good. So we take this slow?” 

Gavin forced himself to relax, to push down the impatient side of him that wanted to get this show on the road.. “Yeah. Slow.” 

They moved together, deliberate and deep. Michael leaned down to kiss Gavin as often as possible, passionate and as sluggish as their lovemaking. Any time Gavin made any sounds of pain, Michael paused until Gavin told him to move again. Michael couldn’t believe how tight Gavin was, the heat that surrounded him. 

For Gavin, the feeling of Michael’s cock diving into him, pushing into him, was incredible. He could feel  _ all _ of Michael, truly without any barriers. Crying out, he pulled Michael closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. Michael mouthed at anything he could reach, any skin he could touch. 

Eventually, even with all of Michael’s control, he couldn’t help speeding up his pace. He snapped his hips faster, buried himself deeper. Gavin only pushed him, encouraging him with his screams for more. With one hand holding him up, Michael used the other to reach down and pull at Gavin’s cock. “Come on, Gavin. Your close right? Then cum for me. You can do it, I know you can.” 

Gavin gritted his teeth, reaching his peak. With something that was almost a howl of pleasure, Gavin came, spilling in between them. Picking up Gavin’s hips, Michael moved faster, barely pulling out before pushing back in. Connecting together one more time, Michael grunted and came inside Gavin. 

They both flopped down onto the bed, breathing hard. “Wow.” Gavin finally said. Then he winced as Michael pulled away, sliding to the side. 

Michael chuckled, having caught the movement. “Wow indeed, huh. You ok there?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to be sore for a few days though.” Gavin turned his head so he was looking at Michael. He bit his lip, looking down for a second. “Was it good? For you?” 

“It was amazing.” Michael hurriedly assured him, sitting up so he could rub a comforting hand along Gavin’s stomach. “Don’t worry, I loved it. But I don’t think we’re going to be doing that for a while.” 

“I can agree to that.” Gavin winced again, as he moved so he was laying on his side too. “I’m glad we tried though.” 

“Me too.” Michael bundled Gavin closer, kissing the top of his shaggy brown hair. Snuggled together, it wasn’t long till they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
